Beyond the pale
by Uchiha revenger
Summary: As Hinata just have come back to her home after 5 years of traveling with Sabaku no gaara. Gaara is wondering what this weird feeling is? is it love? Is Hinata going to marry Gaara's older brother. The kazekage? And can she stand looking at Gaara when she
1. What made him change his mind?

Hinata was walking in the dark night as she is thinking about what she have done. What she has been trow.  
She was going home. After five years she is returning to Konoha. What are her father going to say, And Neji, Naruto and all the others. All she can thinks of is Sabaku no Gaara. The man she has been traveling with for five years. 

Backflash/  
"Why doesn't any one love me?. Why am I always in the way. I'm a burden to all of them!" Hinata thought.  
Why do i even bother by trying make Naruto kun see me. Me never will. Why do i even live?.

A few days later Hinata took of.

As she was walking in the road. She didn't know what she was going she haven't slept for days and she was hungry.  
She knew she wasn't gonna make it.

"Why are you here all by your self?"

Hinata turns around with a shock that she hasn't notice the boy behind her, The blood messy red hair,  
those ice cold turquoise eyes and a gaourd strapped to his back, It could only be one person Sabaku no Gaara!

"ouh.." is all Hinata can say with her eye's wide. she couldn't believe it.  
His hiar had grown a lot and he is a lot taller sins she last saw him.

That look on her face. He thouth "I'm not going to kill you if it's what you think I'm here for..." He said cold

"G.. Gomen ne!. I..I thought i was alone.."

"you didn't answer my question. Why are you here out all alone by you're self?"

"I I'm not lost if that what yo- you though..I have leaved Konoha." Gaara glarde at her.

"Huh.. So that's is what you are saying.."

"I don't h h have any thing left in konoha."

"hmmpf." He glared at her. She avoid his face by looking down.

"Well w..what brings you.here Sabaku-san?"

"None of you're business."

"oh."

"I wanted to take a look around. If you must know"  
He looks at her with his cold eyes studding her face and movements.  
"Are you scared of me"  
"I..I don't know"  
"You should. I could kill you right now if i wanted to"  
"Then. Gaara sama. Kill me if you must."She starts to cry. Gaara was dumbstock. She wanted him to kill her?  
He didn't expect that replay from a girl like her "Why do you want to die"  
"I have no reason to live any longer. No one loves me. o i won't care if you hurt me"  
"Hurt you? Why should i hurt you? I have stooped those things since i sealed Shukaku. But if I'm in the mood. I could kill you"  
"nobody loves you"  
He glared at her. He is now standing right in front of her. She can feel his warm breath at her cold skin as he study her face."If you fear for you life. Run"  
"I i. I'm not"  
"Stupid little girl." she felt hands slide over her skin, felt strong arms grab her and gently pull her against a hard chest.  
She did a mistake she looked him in the eyes.  
As she got more and more paralyzed by is eyes staring right trow her. It wasn't the same cold look. His eyes was more alive He was curious and full of questions .He lets go of her wrist. With Hinatas other hand she is was going to put his beautiful hair behind his hear. as he grab it."You shouldn't touch me"  
"where you going to sleep?. Its turning dark"  
"I. I don't know"  
"Well fine you can stay at my place un till you get one of you're own." OMFG! i can't i believe i just said that?  
"arigatou Gaara sama" as the walked she starts to feeling dissy she falls and tries to grab some thing to make her get the balance again. She axidently grabs Gaara's t-shirt and he grabs her wrist and she is hanging in the air as she pases out. Now is Gaara standing with a sleeping girl hanging from her wrist Gaara grabbed. He picks her up in his arms and walks home. Next day, Hinata wakes up with a boy hanging over her fac watching her sleep. "SHE IS AWAKE NOW"  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hinata screams Gaara walks in finding kungaro laying half dead on the floor and Hinata naild on the wall. Gaara glance over from kungaro to Hinata and back to his cup of coffee there is stands "Fuck off"  
He grabbed Kongaru by his crowd and throed him out of the room. "Excuse my brother he is a little bit. Whatever"  
She just stared at him."where I'm i"  
"You are at the camp. Just e few kl from the hidden leaf village. It turned dark so we didn't have time to go the hole way back. You passed out. Why"  
"I. I haven't sle.. slept fo.. for days. and. and i haven't been. been eating any th.thing"  
"that's so. Well in that case I'll get you some thing to eat." Gaara thought for him self Stupid girl now i have to cary around with her..Why me´"Ari. arigatou Sabaku-san" She starts to cry."Why are you crying"  
"I.. I.. I don't understand!..Why are you so nice to me? Why. Wh.. Why didn't you ki..kill me yesterday"  
"so you are afraid of me. You also things of me as a mindless monster. A murderer." He said cold.  
"No. I di. did. I didn't mean. to.. It wasn't supposed to. I just don't understand. Why. Why you didn't just.. just leave me there"  
"You know. I do have feelings to. I do actually feel pain to. I didn't leave you there because of those words. That you thought nobody loved you. And you can call me Gaara"  
"ha. Hai.  
The next five years Hinata and Gaara travels together. nobody wants to live alone.Not even Gaara.

5 years later 3 days before they separate.

what is those weird feelings Gaara never had felt before. When Hinata smiled he actually blushed some times he had never done that before. And that weird feeling in his stomake he always was getting when she was really near him.

It was a cold night. Gaara was just to fall asleep as he heard Hinata sneeze. He turned around and he saw that she was freezing and might gonna get a cold. He warped his blanket around her and laid his arm around her.

"G..Gaara what are you doing?"

"well You are cold so are thouth that you might was going to get a cold if you don't keep warm."

"But aren't you going to frees then?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry..I don't wanna have you drag in with a cold." For Gaara this was just to be nice but for Hinata this was more than just nice.

Hinata turns around and faces Gaara. Its to close to comfort for Gaara. Hinata wrapped the blanket around them both And lays her head at his chest. Gaara is choked by her act. But Hinata is already asleep.

Next day. Gaara wakes up with is hand around Hinatas waist and her back against his stomach. They are laying really close He thinks about yesterday. He thought for him self Well this feels kinda nice. To have somebody to hold on to.

Is this the feeling. Love?

As the dark is falling Gaara takes a walk to se what Hinata really is up to when she goes "out for a while" late at night As he sees her body reflection in the water, He looks up and he sees her beautiful body as she is reaching for her cloth He thinks for him self "Her body. She is. She is amazing" Hinata has been practicing her new tecnuiqe she has devolve by her self. Hinata starts to walk at the direction where Gaara is siting and peeking. Gaara quick starts to sneak back to their camp. As he sits down pretending he haven't moved at all sins Hinata left. As Hinata returns

"Hi Gaara-kun!" She is smiling that smile that always makes Gaara blush. His face turnd red beacouse what e have seen in the dark nigth. "hmmm.. Hi" He looks down.  
"Is some thing wrong"  
"No. Nothing is wrong." OF COURSE SOME THING IS WRONG! Just as much he whants to grab her arm and pull her closer to him so he can feel the smell of her tuch her, And kiss her. He know he can't do that to her. Its just about ½ day left until they are going dirfents ways. Hinata is going to marry her cousin Neji as the traditions. And Gaara is going back to the sand village to se his older brother get forced to be the kazekage. Gaara knew he was falling in love with Hinata.  
"I'm going for a walk." He said cold.  
"Okay Gaara-kun, I'm going to ed early. I'm kinda tierd after this day's traning"  
"Jaa"  
"Jaa!."


	2. Married to his brother!

Excuse me for my bad English! xD ;P

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata doesn't love Naruto any more. She doesn't know any thing now days. Why have Gaara been so quit and blushing lately?  
Hinata soon falls asleep. When Gaara returns from his little walk thinking about all the things that happened lately Hinata is already asleep. He looks at her for a while. Then he move his hand up to her forehead and gently touch her. He slowly he is getting closer to Hinata's face. He licks his dry lips. He is shaking over the thought that he just is about to kiss her. When he thinks ;" Just one kiss. Just one she will never notice. Just one." His lips is just e few millimeter above her when she wakes up. Gaara jumps up in the air in chock that's she woke up.

"Gaara?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME WOMAN"  
"Gomen-ne Gaara kun but what..w..was you trying to..do"  
"You had a FREAKING BUG on you're forehead!And i was just trying to move it away without waking you up!" His halo sink  
A BUG!... A FREAKING BUG!OMFG Is it all you could come up with! She'll never believe you now!´ His face turned red like a tomato. he looked away "Gaara-Kun"  
"...yes"  
"Was you trying to kiss me"  
"No."He glared at Hinata.  
"oh.. Of course you wasn't." She lookt down.. she seemed kinda sad over his answer.  
"Gaara sama? May i. May I ask you something"  
"Whatever.. Shore Hinata-chan"  
"Have.. H-Have you..E.e. Ever kissed some one before?" She blushed by her stupid question.  
He didn't know what to answer. He hadn't kissed a woman before. He had never time with those kinda things. And he was still afraid to feel lust or love someone. He was afraid he be hurt again.  
"No...Have you?" He was kinda curious "Well, Not really"  
"A kiss symbolise love and care. That you are meanful to someone and loved. And that the person ho kissed you thinks you're are both beautiful and amazing"  
"Well then i understand nobody had ever kissed me. I'm headius. Every one fear me and only sees me as a mindless monster.  
A murderer"  
"D..Don't say..Don't say so Gaara-kun!I think you're a amazing person! And i could never see you as a monster! I I I I.  
I think..I ii I think you're beautiful!" Gaara is just about to turn his head to se her in her beautiful pearl eyes when he jsut was going to say some thing Hinata cuts him off with a light kiss. They are now exploring each others mouths.  
The kiss is getting more intime. Gaara is slowly moving his hand up to her neck and his finger is running trow her hair.  
Hinata broke the kiss. He is shocked. Did she really like him. A guy with read messy hair and a look as cold as the ice it self. "Thank you Hinata-chan.. For telling me that" She smiles as she hugs him.  
He wasn't ready for Hinata to hug him. But he hugged her back. As he felt some thing grow inside him.

Next day.

They are going separate ways. Hinata is going home to the hidden leaf village and Gaara to the hiden sand village.

Gaara's voo :  
This feeling?. Is this love?. He is now turning 20 years old and Hinata 19. Hinata wasn't home at her 18ts birthday so she is not the harries of the hyuuga clan any more. Hanabi has shore take over her place.

They are just going to go separates ways as Hinata hugs him "Thank you Gaara kun!  
For every thing!" She lets go of him and turns and runs the fastest she can as she feel the warm tears falling down her cheeks. Two days later.

Hinata is now standing in front of the hyuuga mansion. She walks in throe the doors as Neji sees her.  
"So you are home now..We thought you're dead." Of course they thought and i would be if it wasn't because of Gaara.

"Of course you thought" Hinata snapped back. Neji was shocked. He realised she was change. She didn't stutter any more.  
Her fathers walks in to the room..

"Hinata, You're alive!"

"Yes. I'm. Disappointed?."

"What in the world are you talking about i have been so worried!"

"Huuuh. You..you have?"

"Of course. i thought id never was going to see you again!"

"Did you get my letter?"

"Only 3 of them." Neji answer.

"When we didn't get the forth we thought you've dead!"

"Hinata. I have to speak with you, Alone." Her father looks at Neji. He walks out of the room.

"Hinata you understand what you have done right?"

"Yes father"

"There bin some change. Hanabi is the harries now. And you're not going to marry Neji."

"What! But who is Neji going to marry then?"

"Me and Tsunade-sama decided that it's better that you'll be marry to the kazekage from the hiden sand village,  
As their tradition the kazekage must find a wife in another village. And its the best way to do this. It's only you ho isn't married yet. Neji is married to Tenten and Sakura is married with Naruto. And all the other girls from a respectable clan is married. And because of you're foolish act by taking off with out disgusting it with me. You're the only one left.  
Its you're beauty!"

"But father you don't understand" He cuts her of.

"You're leaving in a few weeks. You'll sign the paper tomorrow. End of disappointing" He walks out from the room.

Hinata runs to her room and throws her on her bed. She is crying over the fact she is going to marry Gaara's older brother.  
She have to see him almost every day as she is going to the same bed room at night with his older brother.  
She could believe it. Why did this thing always happened to her.

A few days later.

As she was traveling twro the hot desert. She couldn't breath any more.. She passed out.  
She wakes up in a room. She doesn't know where she is but she soon figured out that she is in the Sand village, because of the heat. She was now by the paper married to the Kage of the desert, They didn't have time for a wedding they only sing a paper and it was done. She had never seen her feuterd husband. Hinata was forced to sing the paper just as the Kazekage.  
As she hears a females voice on the other side of the room. She can't she her because she is standing in the shadow.  
"Hinata-sama you're wake yet?."

"Uhh.." Hinata are trying to see the person but the flashing from the sunlight is disturbing her.

"uah.. Whe..Where am i?"

"You're in your new bedroom, I'm Temari. The kazekage's older sister."

"I.. I remember your name, Gaara told me about you."

"Gaara, You know Gaara sama?"

"Yes, Believe it or not but we traveled together for the last 5 years"

Omg.. That means, Why. He, With her, didn't want. Ehhhh...Oh shit´ "How well do you know Gaara?"

"Pretty well think"

"Noo noo i didn't mean on that kinda way."

"Ooh. well...we did. He. Oh." She looks up at Temari and blushes over the though.  
Hinata stands up and looks around in the room. She is wearing the same withe, light purple kimono as she had when she Was traveling throe the hot desert. to the sand village.

"The kazekage is hoping you want to join him for dinner."

Temari showed her to the dinner room. As Temari go to the kitchen to get some water

"I'll be back soon, The Kage will come any minuit."

As a boy in the same age as Hinata walks thoru the doors. He seems really mad at some thing or some one.

His hair i the same blood messy hair as Gaara and WAIT A MINUIT! It is Gaara. Hinata thinks.

"G.. G.Gaara-Kun?" He looks up at her.

"Hinata? What are you doing here"  
She runs over to him and hugs hin and starts crying as she falls in to his arms.

"Oh Gaara I'm going to marry the Kazekage it's horrible!. I'm.. I'm married to your older brother!" She starts crying even more..

"But Hinata-chan, Don't be so sad. Your not marrid to my brother. Well in that case. Your marrid to me"  
He gives her a ligth kiss on her cheek.

"To..To you?. But i thouth, Thay said."

"Yes i know, But my lassy brother kinda gave the title to me." She snugles in to his chest. She feels his warm body, and his heart beat.

as Temari walks in to the dinner room

"Gaaaah!" She screams as she sees Gaara holding on to Hinata and Hinata is huging Gaara.

Kungaku walks in to the room to..

"WOAAHH! GAARA HAS A GIRLFRINED!" Gaara gave this I'm-Gonna-Kill-Ya glare.  
He eamidliaty lets go of Hinata and turns around.."I'm not hungru."

"Gaara, You will eat with us whatever you like it or not!" Temari screams.

"WHY SHOULD I, You can't eat you're shity food anu way!" He dangs the door behind him

"Well at least you gave it a try Temari.Niichan..."

"Well shut up can you?."

Pleas if you like it rewiew pleas xD ;P


	3. Deadly shampoo

Okay so thanks to all ya guys! For the reviews! xD But any how.. I'm just like a little kid and English is not my

best thing okay?. So if you have any comment if i had been missing any words or things like that..Well fuck you

I'm a 13 year so. And yeah I'm Swedish so.. Duhu..

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Whoah take it easy big sis, Ho is ave their period of the month´" He thought but dumb as he was he said it out loud.

"I'M Gonna freaking kill you! #!&)!"

She starts to chasing after poor Kankuro. It leaves Hinata all alone in the dinner room.  
After a few seconds there are five girls in the age 25 - 30 ho is taking the mått and trying different make and witch will match her tone of her pale skin.

"Hello, I'm Myah and this is Keely, Sonarah, Shandra and kimon. We are going to fix you up before the dinner with the kazekage"

"Bu..But i thought," Keely cuts her of with a "Don't think at all that's why we are here."

"WHOAAH She desperately needs a bath!" said the blond headed girl

"And new clothes that kimono is just soo last week!"

The girls giggled and was dragging Hinata to the bathroom. They riped of her kimono leaving her just in her underwear, but they riped that off to. Pushing Hinata in to the hot water with a little to much bubbles because she couldn't see any thing she just feels the hot water burning her stomach and the 5 girls scrubbing her arms and legs like there was no tomorrow. And one of the girls had just too much shampoo and balsam. Hinata is now looking like she had eaten all the soap in the hole world and her hair.. You couldn't see her dark navy hair in all those bubbles and scum.  
Then, They took a bucket of could water and held it over Hinata. You could her her scream in the hole village.  
All the birds ho was siting on the window had now fallen to the ground. Twitching..

Temari and her company, Gaara and Kankuro was running in to the bathroom. Yeah they knew what those girls was capable of.  
With the cold water had made all the bubbles just disappear some how Hinata was nos siting there shaking.Yeah Gaara had seen her naked. well just the over top of her body.

Temari pushed all the girls and the boys out of the bathroom and looked the door. She gave Hinata a small towel so she could wipe her face.

"I knew i wouldn't have been leaving you with.. with.. those MONSTERS!..Those stupid Baka bitches.."

"I..I.. Gomenesai Temari-sama"

"Why in the hole world are you apolagising?..Here." She took Hinatas hand and helped her stand up in the bathtub.  
She took the other bucket with the right temperature on the wather. Not too hot and not too cold. And held it over Hinatas body. Then she wrapped Hinata in a towel and helped her out from the bathtub.

"How do you feel? Hinata-sama"

"I..I.I I..It burns on my stomach. And I'm freezing.But I'm alright now thanks to you. Arigatou Temari-chan"

"No prob sweety." She blinked and smiled. As she took Hinata to her room.

"Let's see..Hmm..Ahaa... Oh That's so.." She looked at Hinata. "Here. You can take this" She handles a Withe Kimono With light purple flowers broad on the arms and on the back. With a purple band.

"I..I can't accept this."

"Why?... Of course you can. And you will..Purple was never my color any way.. And it will fit you perfectly. In fact.  
Its to small for me" sigh She smiled.

"Arigatou Temari-chan."

"And about Gaara-kun. Don't worry. He was a little grumpy to day when I woke him up this morning. I'm shore its over by now"  
And she walked out from the room.

_Oh noo, Gaara.. He saw me.. Naked! Omg..Waa..What..How I'm supposed...´_ Hinata change to her regular clothes and decided to take a walk around the house.

**_Flashback_**

_"Whoohoo Gaara did you see Hinata or what!.. I shore didn't the girls was covering my eyes.." Kankuro said.  
Smiling devilish at Gaara._

_"I..I.. I" Gaara was dumbstock.. He had seen her naked.. AGAIN...But this time. In the day ligth._

_"You did saw her didn't you? AHAHA!Soo This is the first time? Oh DUUDE i have to teach you all the stuffs now..damn.."_

_"No. Not the first time. And No you.. Wait.. What stuff?."_

_"You know.. You have to satisfied her..You know.. Like..?"_

_"You don't knooow!"_

_"Knowing what!"_

_"Well you are going to sleep in the same bed arn't you?."_

_"Yeah i think so..If that's what married do."_

_"Don't be so stupid. How the hell do you think you came to life!"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK? Do you think I would?. Now?. With her!."_

_"Well yeah duuhh. Dude you have to."_

_"No i don't."_

_"Do you love her?"_

_"Not yet."_

_"Well if you need any advice ju"_

_"HELL NO!" Gaara growled mad back at his brother._

**_End flashback._**

Hinata walks around and she finds a door. It isn't closed. She peeks in and she can se Gaara siting and working with his paperowrk. She walks by the door as carefully she can not to disturb Gaara. But he noticed her any way.

"Hinata?. Did you want any thing?"

"Well I. I...I"

"Yes, I'm waiting."

"I!..Just.. Have to go!" She ran the fastest she could. She had make a fool out of her self and.

"What the, Hinata wait!" He scream running after her.

She looked back and thougth she was safe but when she turned her head she bumped in to some thing. She fell to the ground

"nh!" She didn't dare to look up she knew it was Gaara. She just knew it

"What happened Hinata-chan, Are you okay? Why where you running?"

It wasn't Gaara it was Kimon. The girl that fixing the shampoo when the others was trying to drench her.

"I..I.."

"HINATA!" Uh oh it was Gaara.

"Nyaah! Don't kill me!" Kimon screamed and ran for her life.. By mistake she took Hinatas hand and dragged her with her.

* * *

Daydreamer31: xD Thanks for kicking my fat as so i could write some more xD But any hooow.. This is just another test chapter. Do ya guys like this then I'll mabyy continue O-o

Love ya all!O-o :D

Next chapter : Hinata and Kimon is running for there liefs.. Yeah Gaara is chasing them xD WHAHAH!

And Gaara is going to catch Hinata?, Maby.. Not gonna tell ya Nah nah nananaaa :-//

And i can only say that Gaara and Hinata is going to yeah..hhmmm... "..." well Gaara is going to confes his love xD and thing like that xD If ya guys have any ideas that COULD HELP ME. REVIEW!!! DATTEBAOY!


	4. What to do Where to hide

HELLOU BE-A-UTIFUL WORLD:D I'm Sorry for being so cranky in the last chapter and the chapter was CRAP.. ; But now I'm back and I will put out a new chapter very soon But this one isn't so good as it supposed to be but i haven't got the time lately as you know my english isn't so good. But any hoow (: Enjooy v AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REWIES:D

I don't own Naruto or any other character nn

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!" Kimono screams. With a very confused Hinata behind her.

"There! A broom closet!!" Hinata tries to open it but it's locked. She picks up a key Temari gave her _Pleas pleas! this must work!_´ And it did

Kimono runs into the closet but she bums in to a mope and passes out when a bucket falls over her head. And splashes all water over poor Hinata. The door slams shut and now Kimono is locked up in a broom closet with a bucket on her head and Hinata is all soaked with water. Hinata don't know where to hide, and she doesn't really know what she's hiding from.

When Gaara finally catch up with Hinata. He can see her sitting on the floor. All wet.

"For crying out loud what the hell are you do...eh.." _Omg..._´

"G..Gomenesai!"

"Why did you run like that?" He glanced from her head down to her chest

"And why are you all wet?" Now Gaara was kinda confused. He didn't know how to react. Why where she running from him like that.  
And why was she wet. Was she scared of him?.. He glared on her for along time and he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Don't you know how to speak any more woman?" He snapped at her.

"I..I I..I'm ss..so."

"Stop stuttering. It makes you look weak and ugly. I don't want others to think that my wife is a weakling" Now he was mad for some how.

she stood up. And she started to poke with her fingers again. A old habit.

"Why did you run from me like that?"

"I..I was ashamed. Embraces of the incident before."

"Wasn't the first time. And you shouldn't be. But why are you all wet?"

"K..Ki..Kimon is in the closet."

Gaara glanced at the closet and then at Hinata. He crossed his arms.

"I'm not surprised. But it's not a answer to my question."

"She got the bucked over her head. And she spilled the water on me."

He didn't answer. He just stared at her. Witch made her blush like a tomato.

"You can go now." He said nothing more. She left in hurry to get a touwl

Gaara open the closet where the now sleeping Kimono sat.

He lifted her up in his arms and trowed her on the floor.

"Wake up."

"uuhgg...EEEK!! DON'T KILL MEEE!!"

"Your fired."

"Gomene kazekage-sama!!" She left the room and so did Gaara.

After a couple of minutes Gaara walked in to Hinatas and his room. Hinata was sleeping on their bed.

She looked so beautiful and peaceful there on the bed. Her hair was still wet.

Gaara walked to the bed and sat down beside her. He could smell the sweetness.  
He couldn't dine it any more. The fact that he really did what her.

She started to wake up slowly. He touched her face. Slowly putting her hair behind her ear.

"Ga ah..Gaara?" She whispered. Trying to see the figure in front of her. It was Gaara fore shore.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." he glared at her.

"No it's okay. It's my fault i wasn't supposed to fall asleep." She said with a small smile on her lips

He walked over to the window. Hinata sat up in the bed. Trying to reach for the glass of wather.  
She quickly sipped on it and then she walked over to Gaara. She was standing behind him.

"I love the moon, It's so pretty . It always calms me. What about Gaara-kun"  
Hinata smiled and looked at Gaara.

"It reminds me of your eyes. So pale and beautiful."

"Arigatou Gaara" She blushed over his words.

He brushed the wet hair of her red cheeks.

"Hinata"

"Y..Yes Gaara?"

"Would you want to spend this night with me?"

Does he want to..Have sex?! I haven't had sex before!But I want him. I do want to spend this night with him. I love him so dearly. He need to know!´

"I..." She blushed once again of his request. She didn't really know what to answer.

"Gaara..I..I I.."

He bent over and kissed Hinata. Their lips were locked. Of course the lust took over hand, and Hinata's mind switched off.

He wanted her so much. He had to have her tonight.

* * *

OMG OMG OMFG :O ARE THEY GOING TO?! Maby the will maby they won't :) PLEAS REWIEW!!!


	5. Stop writhing

From now on I'm going to stop writhing stories. They have been too much complement about my writing. Like I said I'm only 13 and I'm still learning to writhe english in school. So that's why You really can't read my stuff . Just wanted to try but you guys didn't like it. And I don't have time to fix it and all. but any waay.. I'll maby writhe some more when i get older.. Or not

Thanks for all your help guys! (:


End file.
